The Bar Scene
by SebastianWinters
Summary: A friday night at Scandal's is exactly what Sebastian needs. Sebastian Smythe and Noah Puckerman.  PuckerSmythe


"Catch you later stud." the senior whispered as he withdrew his lips from the hungry mouth of some guy on the Lacrosse team. Insincerely of course.

The irritating clang of the lunch bell echoed loudly through the campus, telling Sebastian that play time was over and it was time to get to class. After taking down the number of his eager classmate, he readjusted his tie and attempted to make himself look presentable on his way to afternoon role call. Mr. Funston was harping on about something, but all Sebastian could focus on was the way he licked his lips every so often, moistening that gorgeous mouth of his, almost as if he was trying to tempt him. Though it wouldn't be the first time a teacher hit on him and it certainly wouldn't be the last. Running a hand through his textured mess of hair, Sebastian winked discreetly at the older man as he walked out of the classroom, keen to get out of that uptight school of pretentious virgins. Friday night was just another excuse to go to Scandals, the scene wasn't exactly A-list, but there was usually a handful of hot guys and a lot more guys that loved to pay for the death of his sobriety. And hey, who doesn't like getting drunk for free? He smiled a little to himself at the fond memory of the week before, brief flashes of a lit up dance floor and a warm tongue lapping at his throbbing member in the bathroom. Life was pretty good at the moment.

Later that night, Sebastian pulled up to the less-than-glamorous entrance of the notorious gay bar. He eyed the large amount of cars that filled up the parking lot and felt a little excitement bubble up in the pit of his stomach. It was definitely going to be a good night, maybe even a great night. He'd have invited Blaine or one of the other McKinley guys but the thought slipped his mind as he searched his closet for a solid button up and his killer pair of not-coming-home-alone jeans. Locking his car and feeling his denim pockets for his phone and wallet, he walked into the bar and started scanning the place for a suitable challenge before taking his favourite stool where a shot of vodka was waiting for him. As always.

The bitterly warming liquid quickly rushed down his throat, making his eyes clench tightly shut and his mouth open wide in an intense breath of satisfaction. Sebastian looked behind him at the dance floor, continuing his search for a good time.

"Keep em' comin pops." he shouted over the heavy bass to the bartender before downing another shot of dancing juice.

"Better slow down there babe, wouldn't want you passing out before we got a chance to make out."

A mohawked man with a solid build pulled up a stool next to him with a less than sobre smirk plastered on his face. Sebastian winked at him, taking notice of his impressive muscles under the thin black tee he was wearing. "That'd be a damn shame now wouldn't it?" Sebastian wasn't desperate or easy, but he didn't like wasting time either. This guy was hot, and Sebastian was horny.

_This is probably gonna happen _he thought to himself, smiling as he looked into the other man's emerald gaze.

"Your hair's a bit outdated though." he chuckled, downing a third shot.

The attractive stranger moved within kissing distance of his lips, confidently running his fingers along the rough, denim material of Sebastian's jeans. "It doesn't turn you on even a _little_ bit?" he said with a smug smile.

Sebastian smiled back before roughly grabbing the back of the stranger's mohawk "shut up."

Sebastian bit on his bottom lip teasingly before moving in for a kiss. The arousing sensation of stubble brushing up on his cheek and two hungry mouths fighting for dominance made him tingle with excitement. The man with the Mohawk was breathing loudly through his nose while their lips were locked, obviously in need of air but unwilling to break the passionate bond. Sebastian felt strong hands wander southward, evidently the stranger was expecting a lot more than just a kiss. He wasn't entirely closed to the idea of sex with this guy, but he wasn't about to give everyone else a free show either. He bit down on the other man's lip making him quickly pull away, cursing in protest.

"The fuck was that?" he spat.

"Aw, did I hurt you?"

The man's lips quirked upward in a smile "No actually. You should probably try again." He said as he attempted to kiss Sebastian again.

Sebastian repeated the same actions as before. Kissing then biting, making his newfound bar companion pull back and curse once more.

"What about that time?" he asked, noticing the lingering aftertaste of scotch in his mouth. It wasn't his though.

"You know that's kinda kinky but I'd like to kiss you for five seconds without you tearing my bottom lip off." the man's words were slightly slurred, as were Sebastian's.

"Well, I was just thinking we could…go somewhere a little more private." he said before nodding toward the exit.

Sebastian got up and started walking toward the exit, not even bothering to check if the man was following. When he stepped outside, surely enough he heard the pursuing footsteps of the eager man treading behind him. He walked around the corner of the entrance leaning back against the brick wall of the bar. Only seconds later the two picked up where they left off. Sebastian's make-out partner had an expert touch, the feeling of his tongue trailing sofly along the skin of his neck made him moan slightly. The flickering light above them was anything but private, but Sebastian got the feeling this guy wouldn't mind having a little attention.

"Fuck you're good-..." Sebastian stopped mid-sentence, unable to recall the name of the masculine sex-shark he was kissing. "What did you say your name was?"

"Puck. And yours?" he breathed before continuing to lightly kiss along Sebastian's jawline.

"Sebastian. Looks like we started backwards." he laughed before resuming his moaning. Puck smiled into another passionate kiss, before grabbing Sebastian's hips and roughly shoving him back against the wall. Although Puck's dominance was definitely a turn-on, Sebastian preferred being in control. Sebastian took hold of Puck's shoulders and wrestled him around, switching their positions before burrowing his face into Puck's neck, causing a swear to slip from his moist lips as he ignored Sebastian's tightening bulge against his crotch. Sebastian's hands had wondered down from Puck's shoulders to his toned ass, keeping a firm hold as the two continued to make out. A cold Winter breeze caused Puck to shiver, the brisk weather slightly distracting him. Sebastian grabbed the bottom of Puck's shirt and slowly pulled it up, exposing the tanned abs of an athlete. His lips broke away from Puck's as he pressed cruel, light kisses along Puck's right collarbone, his hands now slowly moving up Puck's toned chest. An amused chuckle escaped Sebastian's lips once he'd reached Puck's right nipple. The metallic taste of his nipple ring slid all over his tongue, making Puck moan and beg softly for Sebastian to stop teasing him and to "get on with it".

Slipping his icy cold hands down into the front of Puck's jeans, Sebastian explored the warm, throbbing erection that was practically forcing Puck's zipper down. Puck moaned again, slightly higher this time at the sensation of Sebastian's cool hand clasped around his cock. As Sebastian slowly made his way down Puck's body, he felt the strong and forceful hands of the Hispanic man take hold of his own zipper, quickly forcing it down and exposing the solid weapon concealed inside his jeans. Sebastian shoved Puck's hand away as he knelt down on the cold cement, the loose gravel slightly irritating his knees through the material. Puck's cock slipped with ease into Sebastian's eager mouth, the sudden warmth causing Puck's hips to subconsciously buck forward. Sebastian pulled Puck's jeans down to his knees and continued to lap at the engorged member as his hand found his own and moved swiftly back and forth. Puck's head lay lifeless against the brick wall, his eyes clenched shut as he swore and moaned in ecstacy. Nearing his limit, Puck's hands found the back of Sebastian's head as he thrust his throbbing erection in and out of his mouth aggressively, Sebastian fiercely jerking his own solid cock at the same time. An indescribable rush of pleasure found it's way into Sebastian's mouth as Puck struggled to hold his support against the wall, his legs no longer sturdy enough to stand on their own. Puck's choked up moans as he released into his mouth sent Sebastian over the edge at the same time, his load a milky trail on the concrete between Puck's legs.

After cleaning himself off with some tissues he luckily had in his pocket, Sebastian stood up and pulled his jeans back on. A satisfied smirk found it's way onto his face as he observed the hot mess still barely standing in front of him. "Well, at least you lasted long enough. Catch you later stud."


End file.
